


Five Ways Arashi Never Got Married

by panpipe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Arashi would get married, if, you know, they weren't completely gay for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Arashi Never Got Married

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/101004.html#cutid1).

_01._

It was one of Ohno's heavy nights of drinking, and he was about to call Sho to pick him up. "About to", because he thinks about it, and remembers pulling out his phone to dial Sho's number.

However, when he wakes up in the morning, he's in an unfamiliar room and Sho's number nowhere in the list of recent calls.

He sits, and thinks some more, and then wonders when he started wearing rings. No, wait, it's just one ring.

Something's not quite right.

 

 _02._

Aiba thinks it would be hilarious, so he and the girl go to this rinky-dink church, and the next day it's plastered over all of the major newspapers.

 

 _03._

Sho met Yuriko in college, and she's a _nice girl_. He's never just hung out with her alone, but whenever the college gang meets up for drinks, she's there. He's pretty sure she's someone's ex-girlfriend, but he's never bothered to find out whose. It'd be kind of awkward to start asking that now, after almost eight years have passed.

And then somehow, slowly, Sho becomes the one who always walks her home after these get-togethers. He's the one who picks her up from work if it's late at night and she's scared to walk alone.

Yuriko's the one Sho invites out for coffee on his days off. She's the one he calls to discuss problems with group dynamics. She's the one he discusses the news with every morning before work.

They marry exactly one year after he proposes.

 

 _04._

When the company puts pressure on Nino, saying that he's really getting old and it looks strange that he doesn't want to settle down with anyone, Nino says, okay, fine.

That night he adds Ohno's name to the family register.

 

 _05._

Jun just does it because his manager tells him it will help his career.


End file.
